The Endless Aftermath
by TwistedTelepath
Summary: {Sequel to "Christmas in Arendelle."} With the return of Henrik and incessant time with Anna, Elsa has an image of what her future may look like. However, nothing is perfect. Problems are slowly arising in her kingdom, common and unusual, and Elsa feels at fault, causing her to welcome her well-known enemy—fear. {Post-Frozen; Elsa/OC-centric; Kristoff/Anna; Dark/light elements.}
1. Prologue

**A/N: A last-minute idea I had made me change the previous title "Love is Strength" to "The Endless Aftermath." It's been a while, I know, but I promise it's worth the wait. If you thought "Christmas in Arendelle" was amazing, this will blow you away. If you thought it was great, but lacked somethings, hopefully this will please you. Updating will be sketchy, but not as delayed as before. The first chapter will be uploaded immediately after this one. **

**Once again, I thank _all _reviewers and followers for their constant adoration and support.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs Disney.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Sunlight seeped through Henrik's vision, waking him up from sleep. His sight was bleak at first, every figure and object looking awfully fuzzy, but eventually, it cleared up. His mood darkened when he saw the widely opened velvet curtains, the source of the fitful sunlight and the humidity. With a lackluster groan, he rose from his pillow, throwing his arms up to stretch. Along with making stiff sounds, limbs loosened up. He revolved his head around, sending relief to his neck. While moving his head for the third time, he saw a fresh letter on his nightstand with his name scripted on it.

He took it and separated the letter from its envelope. He squinted at the thin script, but managed to read it.

_Dear Henrik,_

_Thank you for all the messages this past year. Our communication has managed to sustain our relationship, albeit our different locations. You mentioned coming back to Arendelle in your last letter. I think it's a splendid idea to see you again in so long, since much has changed since our last meeting._

_I think the people are finally warming up to me. When I am not cooped up in the council chamber or the library, I find time to take walks through Arendelle, greeting my people (with Anna's assistance, of course). A handful of them said hello to and conversed with me, which is a great improvement. But there was still the occasional nervous person who only stared at me with fright. This led me to wonder what I was doing wrong and what was being said about me behind my back. I know some people were sketchy about my rule since the beginning, enjoying the three years without royal authority in the kingdom. Others were excited about seeing me for the first time in what felt like forever. However, after the indiscretions on the night of my coronation, the people feared me, and I still feared hurting the people._

_Lately, I had gotten around to making sure no one felt I was a dangerous tyrant or wicked monster. I attempted at hellos and asking friendly questions, though some of my conversations didn't go as I expected. It wasn't until the anniversary festival held in my honor that people started returning my greeting and making conversations with me themselves, which I appreciated._

_Anna sends her greetings. She's been herself as usual. She turned twenty a few weeks ago. Kristoff, Olaf, and I celebrated with her, or I should say she celebrated mainly with Kristoff, since he took her to a "special place" and they didn't come back until the early dawn the next morning. Hopefully nothing inappropriate took place and I'm not an aunt to her child. I couldn't imagine my younger sister being with child before me. It's a very frightening thought._

_My powers have become more controllable with practice, although my emotions are the core of them. And let's face it: you cannot completely control emotions. So, I'm getting there slowly. The beauty and danger feel as light and dark, so I try to feel light on a daily basis. But I'm making an effort to keep them in check, and my control has gotten better and better. I'm only disappointed that you're not here to see for yourself. __I can't wait to see you again and reconnect._

_Yours Truly, _

_Elsa_

Henrik smiled as he put the letter on his nightstand again. Sitting on the edge of his mattress, he lifted the blonde locks from his face to stare at his chamber doors when he heard faint footsteps. They opened slowly. A petite, redheaded chambermaid stood in the opening. She strode in his room, closing the doors behind her.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she said, going to the opposite side of the bedchamber. She grabbed the curtains to shut them.

"Good morning, Carina," murmured Henrik, realizing he was still stuck in sleep.

"Pleasant dreams?" He grunted informally as response, shrugging. Carina's sharp hazel eyes looked at the opened envelope on the nightstand. "I see you read the letter from Her Majesty, Queen Elsa." He nodded, his signature smile growing. Since he and Carina had a friendly relationship instead of a business one, she rolled her eyes as she went to the other side of his bed, fixing his wrinkled pillow. "Have you informed her?"

"No," he answered after clearing his throat. "Telling her would feat the purpose." Carina smiled as she folded his loose blanket. "Is everything packed and ready?"

She nodded. "Karolina has made sure of it."

Henrik mentioned to Elsa that he was arriving in the summer, which wasn't entirely a lie. It was now the late spring, summer was around the corner. An early visit was in order, since he was growing tired of simple communication. He had plans that couldn't wait until the next month.

He got off the bed to make Carina's work easier. He put on the blue robe hanging on the edge of it and fastened the sash in a bow. Bidding Carina goodbye, he chose to put on hunting boots instead of slippers. He exited the room, making his way down the dull navy corridors of the palace. Stopping at a pair of ivory doors with decorative, traditional rosemaling, he sighed before knocking softly. Seconds later, his niece Yvonne opened her doors.

"Hello," he said meekly.

"On the last day I'll see you for the season, all I get is 'hello'?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

He mirrored her actions, burying his face in her wavy chestnut hair. Her steady breathing gave away that she wasn't crying, so Henrik was glad she didn't think he would be away forever. But a few months without a parental guardian and a kingdom to look after were enough to break any eighteen-year-old. As an orphan himself and a past like his, he could understand this, but he knew she would never be wholly alone. He only feared what she would exercise her feelings.

"This will be good for you," he told her, grasping her pale cheek in his hand. Her gray eyes looked lifeless to him, like she was trying to make him feel more guilty than he already felt. "It'll be good for both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yvonne, please trust me."

She sighed. "I do trust you, Uncle Henrik. I just don't trust _them. _They treat me as if I'm a tool."

"Don't _let _them treat you like a tool. You have control of your own actions, don't you?" He softened up, running her hand through his messy hair. "Look. The kingdom is very fond of you. I guarantee you they will look up to you and warm up to you being in charge. You won't be alone. You have Karolina and Finn and so many other people who will help you along the way. You have to remember that I alone won't always be here to guide you."

She paused. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Okay." she said after her silence.

Henrik placed a kiss on her forehead, taking her by the shoulders. As he let go of her, Finn, Captain of the Guard, came to his side.

"Your Majesty, the horses are ready." he said.

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Frozen is the rightful property of Disney.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Reunion_

_Four Days Later . . ._

Elsa sighed wistfully as she flipped to the next page in her novel. Reading always seemed to ease Elsa's mind for years. The collections of places where books could take her were endless. She could be anything the words told her to be. She could explore new worlds. Sometimes, she would spend hours reading in her father's study if she didn't have plans for the remainder of the day. Reading was a stress-reliever for her, and it was amongst the only ways she could get her mind off Henrik.

The twenty-three-year-old king of the Northern Isles quickly became one Elsa's best allies in the matter of a few months, not to mention a very close friend. She found him loyal and genuine. She respected him. The two met a Christmas ago, and originally, they were only meant to strengthen the relationship Arendelle had with the Northern Isles, not their own. But, many things happen for a reason.

She closed her book gently, rising from her seat. After a long night of debating with the Council, she realized she had no such plans the next day. She could relax today, or at least for a moment.

Elsa came out of the study, deciding to wander around the castle. The walls were all too familiar, but she would never replace them for anything else. Striding down the somewhat serene corridors, she looked for Anna's chambers. Once she recognized it, she pressed her ear against it, listening to see if her sister was awake. The soft sounds of her snores said otherwise. She smiled, lifting her head off the white wood. When she heard feet shuffling, she quickly rotated her head around. Monika, a bumbling new handmaiden, hurried up to Elsa, almost short of breath.

"Queen Elsa," she breathed, stopping abruptly. She lowered her hands on her knees, sucking up air. "Urg . . . Urgent . . . horse. . ."

"A horse?" Elsa raised her hands while instructing Monika to slow down and breathe.

Once Monika was stable, she said, "While I was sweeping the courtyard, I saw riders on horses enter unannounced, and then I thought, 'Why would horses enter unannounced unless we were being raided?'" she exclaimed. Elsa held back from rolling her eyes. Monika was highly spirited and energetic, which was why she and Anna got along perfectly. "But then, I saw this really, _really _handsome man."

"Monika, I know you like to make jokes about Kristoff, but if Anna hears you, she'll—"

"Not _Kristoff_, Your Majesty," Monika said. "He wasn't rugged-handsome. Regal-handsome. He had blond hair, but it was cut short, not usual for a man. His smile . . . I've never seen teeth so white. And his _eyes _. . . _beautifully_ emerald."

"Emerald?" Elsa repeated. Monika nodded eagerly. Overall, she thought Monika's overall description was melodramatic, since she always described a handsome man's features melodramatically, but the mention of emerald eyes was what grabbed her attention. "Did the riders have a specific uniform?"

"Gray," Monika answered. "Kai sent me to get you."

She beckoned Elsa down the hall, looking as if she was ready to bolt. Elsa paced herself as she followed her. As she walked down the grand staircase, she already had a glimpse of the courtyard. Monika was correct about a few things; there _were _guards in gray uniforms present. Six of them in fact. Four were conversing with her own guards, not on a formal level. They chatted and laughed with each other like old friends. The two guards were leading _eight _horses to the stables, which meant there were two riders lacking. The fact Monika had mistaken was the presence of the "really, _really _handsome man" with exaggerated features. She looked around, but all she saw were amongst the common. Nothing strikingly out of the ordinary besides the horses and the guards.

As she entered, the guards cut their conversations short to bow. She nodded politely and greeted the travellers, choosing her words carefully.

"From which of our neighboring kingdoms do you men come from?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"The Northern Isles, Your Majesty," one man answered.

Elsa's suspicions came back to her. "I don't suppose King Henrik accompanied you all here?"

There was a tap on her shoulder. Elsa sighed internally, preparing to address the person behind her, but faltered once she met his face. The unusually short blond hair, a wide smile, and emerald eyes, just as Monika described. She was more stunned than overjoyed. She wasn't expecting Henrik's return to Arendelle before appointed, neither was she ready to see him again beforehand. She suddenly lost her dialogue.

"Your Majesty," said Henrik, lifting her hand carefully. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gingerly. As he raised his head again, his eyes swiftly looked to the back of her, then at her. He winked.

"King Henrik . . . I did not expect your company so soon," Elsa told him, picking up her words again.

"I _did _say the summer, I simply did not specify _when_," he replied lowly.

"Always full of surprises," she murmured.

He flashed her a pleasant smile. "This isn't a surprise; I stick to my word."

**.:.^*^.:.**

After making sure Henrik's men were settled in nicely, Elsa went to go find the king himself. She wanted to discuss his unplanned arrival. No, it did not mean she was unhappy to see him, but she had not made proper plans for his visit so early. She knew Henrik missed her as well, but that was not an excuse.

She faced his door, knocking for entry. After a clatter of sound and groaning, he said from the inside, "Come in."

Elsa walked into the guest room, greeted by a paint-smudged Henrik. She hid her laughter, folding her arms over her chest.

"Allow me to guess . . ." she said. "Creative instinct?"

"Hardly. A perceptional sense," Henrik answered, crouching down to clean the oily red, blue, and lavender paints from the marble floor with the rag in his hands. "It's almost as if I got struck with creativity by just walking in this room. It's a habit, I apologize." Elsa nodded respectfully. "Please excuse the mess as well. Another bad habit, I suppose."

"I expected a mess along with your arrival," Elsa chuckled lightly. Henrik raised an eyebrow, almost looking offended, but the smirk playing on his lips told otherwise.

He stroked the floor with his rag, soaking up all the vibrant color. He cleared his throat, looking upward. "I'm thinking a mop might have been more effective. I'll run to—"

"No, Henrik, it's all right," Elsa said, her smile growing faint. She took a seat on the nearby chair, crossing her legs and smoothing her skirt as she did so. She inhaled a cool breath. "I would like to talk to you."

"Of course," he said. He looked alarmed, which was a little out if character. He was a calm, collected person most times. He took a seat on the opposing chair.

"It's not that I'm not excited to see you," started Elsa, "but your visit came so . . . unexpectedly. I wasn't prepared to see you ahead of time. I suppose one last letter could have gave me an idea, at least. You cannot expect me to have a grand banquet prepared for you anytime. I have other errands to do."

If he felt hurt, Henrik didn't show it. He maintained his good posture and replied cooly, "I understand, Elsa, and I made the mistake of not considering the troubles you and your staff would go through with my return. I'm at fault, and I'm willing to do whatever I can to ease the work off of your servants."

As no-nonsense as Elsa wanted to be, she felt herself coming off as harsh. It wasn't in her nature. But she knew what she said was true. She recomposed herself and said, "Now . . ." She glided towards him to take him into her arms. His arms fell at her waist; his lips resting on her forehead, through her pale blond bangs. The warmth she loved so much, what was so abnormal to her, crept into her, blending with her chill, but not without her feeling awkward. Believe it or not, she was amazingly socially and intimately awkward.

"Why are you so tense?" Elsa asked, noticing the unnerving difference in him.

After a delayed silence he answered simply and ominously, "A lot has happened since our last meeting."

Elsa drew back from him, staring at him intently. She didn't buy his excuse. Both of them knew the truth: He was very spontaneous. He expressed himself in many ways. He might have casually pranced into her kingdom, but he wasn't acting like himself. She knew better.

"Do you want to discuss about it?" Elsa offered.

"I rather do this," he whispered. He lifted her chin slowly. His lips pressed on hers now, and her heart had a moment of clichéd fluttering. Her buried giddiness returned at last, in the form of a golden rapture pouring into her, wrapping her with warmth and bliss. She shut her eyes, all her thoughts evaporating from her mind.

Then her sister barged in.

"Elsa, could you—" Anna stopped mid-sentence. Henrik and Elsa broke apart, both flushed with embarrassment. Anna wiggled her eyebrows, folding her arms. "Well, _hello, _Henrik." she mused with a bright smile.

* * *

**_Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath_**


	3. Admirable Kindness

**A/N: Guys, thanks a lot for the love on the first chapter! It means a lot to me! Enjoy the second chapter! Oh, and don't think I forgot about the other characters! Especially Olaf!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to the magnificent Disney.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Admirable Kindness_

Since Henrik was quite fatigued from four consecutive days of travel, Elsa left him alone the following day to rest. At noon, she donned a pastel blue gown and comfortable footwear, obeying Anna's instructions. The princess had suggested a walk through the village to ease Elsa of her stress, and Elsa agreed delightfully. A quarter past, Anna was shuffling quickly down the grand staircase, gripping unto the railing so she wouldn't fall. Elsa mustered a smile just by looking at her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Anna said, passing her finger through her hair. "I'll save you the absurd story about my morning. The point is I overslept." Elsa chuckled.

The two sisters proceeded outside the doors with permission from the guards and into the amber sunlight of the summer day. Once they were past the gates, they greeted their subjects as they strolled by. All Elsa saw were smiles and kind faces. Nothing like the awful nightmares she was greeted with when she closed her eyes for the night.

Elsa didn't like to worry Anna with her dreams. Anna was such a pleasant soul, hardly troubled or distressed. She surrounded herself with positive thoughts and ideas. That's what Elsa admired in her younger sister. She respected her sociable and happy spirit. She wished she would be as carefree, but there were always troubles for her. Her dreams differed by the week. One week she would relive the pain she experienced by cursing her home with eternal winter. Another week, she would dream of life if Henrik had died a winter ago. But her usual nightmares were ones that were plagued with the taunting mysterious voices and filled with the intensified cold she always felt, without the trace of warmth she treasured in her sister and Henrik. They weren't dreams that made her wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, but dreams that dared to make her relapse into her former self, isolated and paranoid. Although she would never allow that to happen again, Elsa still remained uncertain.

"I've always wondered if we could start a public garden." Anna's voice, thankfully, hindered her dark thoughts. "One for the people who don't always have food to eat. We can even grow the crops ourselves!"

"You know, I think that's a fantastic idea," said Elsa, folding her hands. "How did you come up with it?"

"Well, the weather's perfect, and I just think we should make ourselves look more like human beings than monarchs," Anna prompted. She kicked her foot out, then alternated, walking with vitality. "I mean, we _already _make ourselves look like human beings, since we're vulnerable to stuff . . . well, I don't mean we're vulnerable as in weaklings or anything, but—" She sighed. "All right, I'm going to start over."

"No need, I get your point."

"You _do_?"

"Yes. It doesn't need to be explained. I'll discuss the budget for a public garden with the Council in our meeting tomorrow."

Anna squeaked with excitement, squeezing Elsa's waist. Elsa smiled weakly, hugging her in return no doubt. After releasing her so she could gather air into her lungs, Anna advanced ahead, leading the way. Elsa recalled Anna mentioned something about the walk having a surprise. She followed at an easy pace.

"See, it _does _need to be explained," Anna told her, rounding the cobblestone corner. "Remember that week you went on that business trip to France and you left me in charge?"

"Yes, that was _also _the week you held a festival for three continuous days without my permission and failed to hide it from me when I came back," Elsa responded, wrapping her arms around herself. "What of it?"

Anna stopped walking, swiftly turning around to Elsa. "I meant to show you this on your birthday, but it wasn't finished by then . . ."

"Anna, what is it?"

"Come see," Anna tempted in the quietest tone Elsa had heard her use in a while.

Elsa followed Anna further to small courtyard-like grounds. Captivated by the aroma of honeysuckle and sweet white roses in which they were covered in, Elsa nearly didn't notice the white stone statue of herself placed in the middle of an arrangement of the same flowers.

"Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle," Elsa read, tracing her fingers over the engraving. A full-fledged smile crossed her features. "This is beautiful . . . Anna, I'm speechless . . ."

"I knew how much you thought that people were still fearful of you or hated you," Anna said, resting her arm on Elsa's shoulder, "so we prepared this for you and organized it with a majority of the townspeople. It seemed fitting. I put in the money, though."

"We?"

"Olaf, Kristoff, and I."

Elsa said nothing else. She simply took Anna into her arms and meant it more than anything. The fact that her sister got part of Arendelle to contribute to a statue made in her honor was more than amazing. No feeling could sum up what Anna had done for her. Though they had their number of indiscretions and arguments, Anna would always turn out to be one of Elsa's biggest supporters.

**.:.^*^.:.**

Comfortable with a cup of tea and a new novel, Elsa sat by the large triangular-shaped window in her chambers to watch the gorgeous sunset drape itself over Arendelle. A soft knock countered on her door when she was in mid-sip.

"Enter," she spoke, setting her cup down. Henrik let himself in her room. "Well, I hope you had fascinating dreams, sir."

"And I presume your walk went splendidly," he said, sitting in the chair opposite of her. She raised her eyebrows. "Of course I knew, Elsa. I took liberty in sleeping in so you could do so."

"Liberty? If you had the chance, you would sleep for half the day."

"As I recall, you agreed with me on that idea."

Elsa remembered how that conversation between them went. "I remember distinctively adding 'in my own bedroom' afterward. You were completely inappropriate."

"Where is the fault in sleeping side by side? I did _not_ suggest anything else besides sleeping. That's where _you_ are at fault, my dear."

She chuckled nervously, rolling her eyes. "Getting back to the point . . . You knew?" He nodded, leaning back in his chair and placing his left ankle on his right knee. "How, if I dare ask?"

"Why would I want to tear my beautiful queen away from her whimsical sister the day after my unplanned arrival? It didn't seem fair at all. The concept itself was heartfelt and well-planned by Anna. Take it from someone who misses out on the special sibling bond the two of you share."

Elsa noticed his tone was dark on his last sentence and she felt pity. Henrik's elder brother Adrian had passed six years ago in a horrific fire. He was absent in his brother's time of need, so he carried a guilt and depression with him, though he barely showed it. In his letters, he expressed this to her, wishing that he shared a relationship like Elsa and Anna's with Adrian.

"How many times have I told you it's not your fault?" Elsa inquired, holding his hand.

"As many times as I remember insisting that it is," Henrik said, squeezing her hand.

"If you keep insisting that something that was out of your control was your fault, then you can never move on, Henrik. You have to be here in the present. You have a kingdom, a niece, and many other people who depend on you. You have people who love you. Promise me that you'll move on from this."

After a long pause, Henrik nodded solemnly. "I promise."

"Good."

"I love you," he added, glancing at her sincerely.

"I love you, too."

The door creaked open. Olaf peered in, giggling, apparently spying on them. With the flick of her wrist, Elsa opened the doors, making Olaf stumble inside. Henrik's mood lifted, judging by his laughter.

"Anna sent you, didn't she?" Elsa asked, folding her arms.

"Uh, _no_," Olaf said, adjusting his nose. "I happened to wandering these very hallways when she approached me and proposed I take a peek in your room." Elsa cocked up an eyebrow, smirking. "I swear, it's the truth!"

"Of course."

"Anyway . . . Hi, Henrik!" In a flash, Olaf was by Henrik, who immediately became entertained. "Long time, no see! How's my buddy Yvonne? What about the kingdom? Ooh, are you growing a mustache? Gotta be careful. I don't think Elsa likes facial hair."

Elsa mustered a giggle at Henrik's confounded face.

"Come on," Olaf instructed, prancing towards the doors. "We can all talk over dessert downstairs!" He ran out the room.

"Would you really hate me if I grew facial hair?" Henrik asked, getting up.

"No. I just wouldn't kiss you until you got it removed," Elsa said plainly.

"That's even worse than being shot."

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	4. Party of Two

**A/N: To answer your question, Mr. Boar, Yvonne will make an appearance in one of these chapters. And to Purified Drinking Water, there will be a few hints of Kristoff/Anna, but the whole story itself deals with Henrik/Elsa and their hardships.**

**Eventually, these chapters _will_ become longer and _far_ more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Disney holds the rights to Frozen.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Party of Two_

Apparently, "we can all talk over dessert downstairs" was a trap set by Anna to give Elsa and Henrik alone-time. And it was a well-set trap, indeed.

The Great Hall was in bleak darkness, with the exception of multiple ivory wax candles making the room suitable for eyesight. A lush, blood-red velvet cloth clung to the ongoing mahogany table. One top of the cloth sat two sets of carefully polished silverware. A separate silver tray was on the table as well, with pastries and other attractive desserts waiting to be eaten. With the perfect silence in the room, the halcyon mode felt just right for the evening.

Henrik gently grasped Elsa's hand, and brought her over to the table. He let go for the slightest moment, to pull her chair out from the table, then took her hand again as she gracefully sat down. As he sat next to her, he took in the scene once more.

"I'm assuming Anna is the mastermind behind this," he said, rubbing his chin.

Elsa wore a small crooked smile. "She sure is something."

"I can hear you two!" Anna sang from another room.

After giggling, Elsa cleared her throat and said, "So, how were your travels?"

Henrik made the mistake of not responding right away, easily giving Elsa the impression that something was wrong. He didn't want her to worry, but he didn't like being secretive with her.

"Henrik?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

After taking a deep breath, he answered, "A few days ago . . . I was attacked."

Elsa's sparkling sapphire eyes widened at the same time that the temperature in the room dropped. A few flames dimmed out, increasing the darkness.

"Attacked?" she repeated. He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please continue."

"I was traveling to Arendelle with my men," Henrik went on to say. "We camped for the night. Struggling to sleep, I went to get some water from a nearby stream. Before I could even swallow my mouthful of water, someone shot an arrow in my back. Then another. I didn't get a good look at the shooter. I felt fatigued and fainted. I woke up in the morning with no memory of the incident, and Finn and the others couldn't find the shooter."

"Do you not trust me?" Elsa questioned.

"I trust you more than anything. I was simply scared of how you would handle it."

"I would have handled it better if you told me as soon as you arrived, not now!" Her outburst was out of character, so it startled him. Above, the ceiling was being to ice over. Henrik grabbed Elsa's hands to comfort her, rubbing his fingers into her palms. A sharp, cold pain bled into him, making him let go quickly.

"Elsa, please," he said, holding the sides of her face instead. He rubbed her pale cheeks with his thumbs. "Seek control. Don't lose it. Please, sweetheart."

The temperature regulated after Elsa closed her eyes. The ceiling's ice crumpled into millions of tiny fragments and evaporated to fog. Elsa leaned her head into Henrik's chest, expressing her calmness in a sigh. He caressed her head, running his fingers through the hairs loose from her braid.

"I hate to see you so upset," he said afterward.

"It's healthy to be upset," Elsa said, looking up at him. She flicked a tear off her cheek. "You know I can't handle the thought of losing you again. Not after last time."

Henrik knew Elsa wouldn't take the news lightly, but he wasn't going to let her relapse. He made a commitment to her, promising he would be by her side no matter the circumstances. He knew he would have to return all the dedication she showed him, and he was up for the challenge. He loved her. He always would.

He nodded. To lighten the mood, he said, "I suppose we shouldn't waste such nice chocolate." He took one and popped it into his mouth to her amusement.

"Is it good?"

"Mhmm." He took one and held it in front of her mouth. She bit into it, nodding in approval. He swallowed. "There's Happy Elsa."

Elsa broke out a smile. "Well, I do love chocolate."

After indulging in other sweets such as cake and tarts, Anna introduced the couple to a bottle of red wine. She supposedly didn't hear the dispute between the two of them about Henrik's attack, or pretended not to in order to maintain peace for the rest of the evening. They took turns sparking up conversation between sips, though Elsa's were very light due to her not being much of a drinker.

Once he saw Elsa doze off a bit, Henrik scooped her up in his arms and exited the Hall. In the corridor, he was met by Anna, who looked confoundedly at her older sister. Henrik smiled shyly, seeing that Anna seeing her sister like this after drinking wine was the wrong impression.

"I promise you that she is sober," he said quickly. "She's just burnt out from today's activities. Thank you very much for the dessert, Anna, it was amazing."

"It's all right. Can you see to it that she settles in okay? She's been having bad dreams lately, but don't tell her I told you. She thinks I don't hear her in the middle of the night."

"Of course." Seeing servants pass by, he addressed her formally. "Good night, Your Highness."

"Good night, Henrik," Anna said without a care, but with a yawn.

He marched up the stairs, careful not to hurt Elsa or disturb her slumber. A few flights later, he made it to her bedroom's door. He turned the handle with his elbow, bending down so Elsa wasn't off-balance. He managed to hold her with one arm as he peeled back her blue and indigo blankets, then he laid her on her mattress. He took off her shoes and tucked her in.

Remembering Anna's instructions, Henrik shut the door. He approached her bed hesitantly. He removed his own footwear, relived to be free of the cursed things. He slipped into the opposing side of her bed and reached over to her side. He hugged her close to him, kissing her cold cheek goodnight, then falling into a deep sleep himself.

**.:.^*^.:.**

Close to midnight, or what he believed was midnight, Henrik heard Elsa scream. His eyes popped open immediately as he stood up in search for an intruder. Even in the dim twilight, he could still make out that there was no one in the room except for Elsa and himself. The door glided open, revealing three panicked guards in green uniforms. For a solid minute, he stared blankly at them, anticipating rumors in the castle in the morning about a rendezvous between the two of them, but later abandoned the thought, realizing that he didn't care about something as petty as gossip.

"Is everything all right?" one asked, switching glances between the king and the queen.

Henrik looked over at Elsa. She was awake now, clutching her pillow with her hands. Blond strands floated askew in her face. She was breathing okay, though she had trouble. In the pale moonlight reflecting from the window, she looked like a spirit. Henrik sat by her side once again, massaging small circles in her back, attempting to make her relax.

"Her Majesty just had a nightmare," he said. "She's fine. Thank you."

The guard who spoke cleared his throat, then spoke to the others in a hushed tone. He shut the door, and no other sound followed after that except Elsa's breathing. Henrik sat back down, leaning against her bed's frame, his arm around her again.

"What did you dream?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Elsa looked down at her crumpled sheets, zoning out for a moment. She was collecting her thoughts, Henrik decided. After her momentary silence, Elsa painted a picture of her dream, "I was trekking through heavy snow. It was everywhere, albeit the sun was trying its best to shine through the gray skies and clouds. And it was all my fault. I lost control. I slipped. People were coming after me. I heard their voices behind me—angry and dripping with venomous words. They called me a monster. A witch. An abomination. They were frightened by me, but rage blinded their fear."

"That's the thing about people, Elsa," Henrik said, lacing his fingers with hers. Like icicles they were, but he reminded himself to ignore it. "They're angry and fearful most of the time. When something bad happens, they're quick to pin their fears and anger on someone or something, often saying things they don't entirely mean.

"I can promise you that no one thinks of you as a monster or a witch or an abomination unless they truly know you. After they get to know you, they can _never _call you such hateful things. You aren't a monster—you're a kind, intellectual woman. You aren't a witch—you simply have talents that no one can fully understand. You aren't an abomination—you're a blessing. These dreams are just that: dreams. They don't control who you are, only you can do that."

"How can I make them stop?" she asked.

Henrik dwelled on the question. When his brother died, he had his fair share of nightmares and dark fears. He feared of being an inconsiderable leader to this new kingdom. He feared of making mistakes. He feared of failing to raise his niece properly. He feared of being oblivious to all around him. He exercised his fears into painting. He talked to the palace doctor who offered him the advice of discovering the reality of his fears. He got to know his people the best he could and surrounded himself with people who he was comfortable with (though that later backfired). But he could never completely make the dreams and fears disappear. He had to be honest. While disabled last year, his fears shot back into him, no pun intended. The truth was, you could never really diminish fear, but you could train yourself to ignore it. He told Elsa this, reassuring her that she would always be a fine queen and a reliable elder sister.

"Thank you," she whispered, pecking a kiss on his jaw line. "But I'd appreciate it if you returned to your guest room, so no other guards could get the wrong idea from us . . . being together . . . here . . ."

Mused by this, he kissed her delicately goodnight, then retired to his quarters to sleep.

**.:.^*^.:.**

Tatia, one of Elsa's handmaidens, came to wake up Henrik, much to his dismay. Being woken up by Elsa' scream threw him off from sleeping, especially afterward, when _instead_ of sleeping, he roamed around the castle. Somehow, after his mini-exploration, he ended up back in his guest room, falling sound-asleep somewhere in the process.

He pulled on his silky gray robe, tightened the ribbons into a knot, and sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the wooden planks of the floor. As he stared, he pressed his hands on his face, trying to wake himself up completely. He didn't recall dreaming of anything; all he remembered was obscurity and blackness. Prehaps thoughts of home kept him awake. He thought of Yvonne. He wondered what she was doing about now. Did her insecurities keep her awake? Or was she sound asleep, harboring pleasant thoughts? He worried for her.

The sound of the chamber door creaking made him jump. Once again, Olaf was at the entrance, baring an uplifting smile.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" he asked, coming to Henrik's side.

"Yes, thank you for that," Henrik responded whilst yawning. "Pardon me."

"Still sleepy?"

With a slightly forced nod, Henrik said, "I don't recall getting a bit of sleep. It's as if my subconscious was awake all night."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Henrik smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon, there has to be something. Ooh, I know the perfect spot that can really brighten up your artistic inspirations!"

"Really?" The snowman nodded gleefully. "Hopefully we can go today?"

Olaf was about to respond, but he frowned instead. "Aw. I just remembered. Elsa sent me to come get you. She said something about a court meeting."

All of Henrik's bottled up excitement dimmed at the words 'court meeting.' No doubt they wanted to talk about the arranged marriage and things that happened in The Northern Isles since his last trip. He sighed heavily, flopping back on the mattress, knowing it was unfitting of a king, but chose to ignore his inner gentleman.

"I don't suppose we can sneak out?" he asked with a playful smile. Olaf replied with his signature, "Nope!"

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	5. Two May Keep a Secret

**A/N: All this time, I though the late King and Queen of Arendelle were nameless. If you take a close look on their tombstones/memorial stone markers, the queen's name in Old Norse is ****Iðunn, or "Idunn" and the king's is ****Agðar, or "Agdar." Interesting . . . Obviously, you can tell, I spend too much time watching Frozen on DVD, but I can't think of anyone I know who hasn't.**

**********Reference to the "big" issue in "Christmas in Arendelle"'s tenth chapter.**

**********Apologies for the delayed update. Something came up and needed my attention right away, but I'm back now, and the fifth chapter is being worked on.**

**********This chapter title will change eventually. I was just listening to "Secret" by The Pierces.**

**********Response to The Riddler: A heart? I swear I didn't Google it.**

**********Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Two May Keep a Secret_

While waiting for Henrik in the East Council Chamber, Elsa tried compose herself. He advised her to repress her worries, and although it was an excellent recommendation, Elsa couldn't suppress things like her worries for long. However, she would make an effort, for her sake, Henrik's, and Anna's.

The Council hadn't changed much, but there were exceptions. Finn, the eldest voice on the Council and member since Elsa's father's rule, was still as strict as before, and his hair grayer than ever. He had loosened up ever so slightly. Johanne, the former Minster of Foreign Affairs, had renounced her position. She still held her noblewoman status, hailing from the small upper-class area of Arendelle, and many suggested she become Elsa's lady-in-waiting. But Elsa wouldn't have an expecting woman attend to her duties when she had a child on the way who would need the same. Leif was still his brutally honest self, taking over Johanne's title of Foreign Minister. He had matured a lot over the past year, growing familiar with the affairs of the Council and of Arendelle, and less hostile towards the queen herself. Elsa saw a potential friend in Leif, but would never admit it publically.

The opening of the chamber doors shattered the still silence. Henrik entered through space between the hallway and the room. Clad in a pale gray doublet, gold shoulder clasps on his shoulders, darker gray slacks, and fine leather footwear, Elsa was quite impressed. Other members of the Council rose to address the king as Kai announced his arrival. Henrik smiled, as if shy with his company, as he made his way to the empty seat on Elsa's right. They bid good morning, and the Council had a seat, officially beginning the meeting.

"Queen Elsa," Kai said, "care to start off today's meeting?"

"Yes," Elsa responded, nodding her head. Despite opening every meeting, she was fond of starting this particular one. "My sister, Princess Anna, has brought to my attention the struggles of the middle- and lower-class of Arendelle, which are highly unfortunate. She has a plan to construct a garden open to the public, since the weather is rich this season. It would provide fresh produce for any family, or individual, in need of it. Thoughts?"

A collection of voices went around, discussing with one another about the topic. After the conversation dimmed down, and a verdict was reached, Anna's garden idea was green-lit, and would be starting construction the following week. Fewer topics were introduced on the table this week, which relieved Elsa, who figured she receive somewhat peaceful rest for the week.

"I presume both your kingdom and niece, King Henrik, are coming along nicely?" Finn said.

"Princess Yvonne has developed into a fine young lady," Henrik answered. "Her studies and her maturity are increasing by the day. As for the Northern Isles, the kingdom has been reformed back into its placid state. All royal guards have proved to be trustworthy, as well as castle servants. It's prospering, though slowly."

Feeling that it was right, Elsa chose to bring up the arranged marriage topic. "What has your Court have to add about the arranged marriage?" she asked, facing him so she could read his facial expressions. His face remained impassive, but his eyebrows faltered a bit, a possible sign of uncertainty.

"The Court advises us to take our time," he told her, concluding that Elsa was bad at reading people. But the statement sounded dubious. The Court of the Northern Isles was known, at least by Elsa, to be sneaky and manipulative. They organized a marriage between Elsa and Henrik behind _both _of their backs, criticized most of Henrik's efforts as king, and allegedly, there were resigned members who wanted Henrik dead.

To sum it up, Elsa didn't trust them.

"Are you positive of this?" Johanne pitched in, raising an eyebrow.

"Completely," Henrik said, nodding. "While I'm present, I'd like to rearrange the trade routes between Arendelle and the Northern Isles. Sending the ships from the South Harbor would take up less time, I realized."

"Excuse my volume," Finn said before exclaiming, "_What _have been telling you people?"

**.:.^*^.:.**

After the session, Elsa organized a meeting with the palace gardeners to see what they could come up with for the public garden. They decided that the garden wouldn't be too big, a right size. Apart from fruits and vegetables, the gardeners agreed to make the garden eye-catching with colorful flowers and beautiful plants. Besides the design, the queen also agreed on a budget and promised she would put in her own input, but the gardeners declined. They felt she wasn't obligated to, since she _was _the queen, and although Elsa couldn't help but feel the opposite, she determined to negotiate tomorrow, seeing that the sky was growing darker and darker the more she discussed.

Once Elsa was settled in her quarters, changing from formal, businesslike attire into a white blouse over an ocean-blue skirt and bodice. She slipped into black flat shoes as well. As she was undoing her hair from its high bun, a familiar and unique knock echoed through the room.

"Come in," Elsa granted with a smile.

Anna entered the room, coming behind her sister and glancing in the mirror. She held Elsa's shoulders gently, a nervous smile appearing.

"Elsa, I am _so _sorry for not meeting you for the garden meeting," Anna blurted out, wide-eyed. "I thought you said fifty minutes after your other meeting, not directly after! So, when I heard from Henrik that you were still in the meeting, I thought, 'Wait, what?'" Elsa smiled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Anna could be so dramatic at times.

"It's _fine_," Elsa said, turning around in her seat to face Anna. "Just be there for the one tomorrow at eight."

"In the _morning_?" The elder sister nodded, facing the mirror again, twisting her hair into a braid. "Goodness, Elsa, how do you cope with this stuff?"

Elsa laughed, rising from her seat. She and Anna engaged in an animated conversation concerning Kristoff's return from a weeklong ice-harvesting trip. Elsa could tell by the twinkle in Anna's blue eyes and the fact that she couldn't stop smiling during the conversation (more than usual) that she loved Kristoff. Elsa also recognized similar behavior with Kristoff when the two socialized. She adored the couple's admiration towards one another, and was positive that Kristoff's love for Anna was _real_, unlike Hans'. And as Anna's older sister and only living family member, Elsa was entitled to know this. If Elsa's romance failed, she wanted more than anything for Anna's to carry on uninterrupted._  
_

Thinking of this, Elsa said to Anna, "All laughs aside, I want to ask you something . . ."

Anna shot a look at her. "Did I do something wrong?" she immediately asked.

"No, of course not. Why? Did you?" After a pause, Anna shook her head. "I wanted to ask you . . . Are you happy with Kristoff?"

"Absolutely," Anna breathed. She was about to delve into a more vivid description of her relationship with Kristoff, but put her words on hold. She tried to raise an eyebrow skeptically. "Why?" she asked.

With a heavy breath, Elsa replied, "I was going to say . . . If you and Kristoff a-are truly happy together . . . then . . ." Before Elsa could sputter out the rest of her sentence, Anna placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, you don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"But I do. You deserve to be happy."

"Who says I need to get married in order to be happy?"

Elsa sighed, rethinking how to respond. _Because I can't lock you up for the rest of your life _wasn't a valid answer. She knew she had to eventually let Anna live her life, make her own choices, and blossom into a becoming woman, but Elsa wasn't sure if she was prepared yet. After all, Anna was still, and always would be, her _little_ sister.

Seeing that Anna was actually waiting for an answer, Elsa breathed, coming up with a proper answer. "No one. However, it's your decision. I just wanted you to know that I'm completely fine with you getting married before me."

Anna's mouth stretched into a playful grin. "Of course," she said, suddenly too happy.

"Anna, what do you know?" Elsa asked, folding her arms.

"Me? Oh nothing."

Anna was being too obvious. There had to be something. Something that excited Anna enough to kick all aloofness aside. Was she the only one who knew something?

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	6. Under Pale Moonlight

**A/N: Part of the chapter is in Anna's POV, so I hope it isn't confusing or random. I was sure I updated last night, but it didn't go through, I realized in the morning. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Under Pale Moonlight_

"No one," Elsa answered after a long while. "However, it's your decision. I just wanted you to know that I'm completely fine with you getting married before me."

Anna stopped herself from giggling. "Of course," she said, not doing a good job in hiding her happiness.

"Anna, what do you know?" Elsa pondered.

"Me?" Anna asked as response, struggling to wipe the grin off her face. "Oh nothing."

But it _wasn't_ nothing.

_Earlier That Day . . ._

_Anna swiped through her wardrobe, trying to find a suitable dress to wear for her first castle meeting. She was boiling over in excitement, however, there was a pinch of nervousness trying to overcome her happy emotions. What would she have to say? How would she act? She knew she had to make Elsa and herself look good. But wouldn't it seem forced for the bubbly princess of Arendelle to suddenly become shy and silent?_

_Deciding to ask for help, Anna opened her bedroom doors and rushed down the corridor in search of Monika. Glancing behind her shoulder for the slightest moment, Anna became unaware of in front of her, resulting in crashing into another person in the halls._

_With an ungraceful tumble, Anna fell on her behind. She closed her eyes, fearing that she bumped into Gerda again._

_"I am _so_—"_

_"Er, it's fine," the person said, cutting her off in a hurry. Anna opened her eyes. An angry Gerda wasn't on the floor. More like a shy Henrik wearing a crooked smile._

_"Well," Anna chuckled. "At least I know you won't chastise me."_

_"On the contrary, Your Highness, it's unbecoming of a lady to run down the hallway like an uncivilized barbarian," Henrik said as he helped Anna up, mocking Gerda. The two laughed. "But I have to admit, she's been nothing but kind to me, so I take it back."_

_Anna noticed the rushed sloppiness of Henrik's outfit, deciding that she wasn't the only one having dressing issues this morning._

_"Hmm, one white glove, one black glove, and an ivory doublet? You're usually so coordinated," Anna joked._

_He swiftly looked down, then back at Anna. "Ah, yes. Well, I'm frantic when I'm rushed, so I tend to not look as galant as I usually do." Anna giggled. "I'm just trying to get ready for the meeting. There's a lot to think about, you know? Trade, future standings . . . the marriage."_

_"Oh," Anna said. "How's that going to work out?"_

_Henrik rubbed the back of his neck, a signature thing he did, Anna realized. He put a finger to his lips, motioning Anna to follow back to his guest chambers. Once he locked the doors, he explained his agenda._

_"I was thinking . . . of proposing to Elsa."_

_Suddenly overwhelmed with glee, Anna squealed, jumping up. Henrik calmed her down, bringing her back to the floor. She took deep breaths, slowing sobering her delight._

_"When?" Anna asked, the first thing to her mind._

_"Perhaps tonight? I meant to do so yesterday, but she was focused on our somewhat depressing chat. And then she had the nightmare, so I chose to keep quiet for the best," explained Henrik. "Though you're Elsa's younger sister, I'd like to ask you for your blessing."_

_Anna smiled widely, clasping her hands together. She had a few minutes of thought. Elsa and Henrik had known each other for little over a year, but had both connected with each other. Anna had her fair share of friendly letters exchanged with him as well, so she could get to know him herself. He was a good man with a big heart. He was a bit more social than Elsa, and had plenty of characteristics that opposed hers, but they shared more than it seemed, which made Anna comfortable. Also, he made her older sister happy, she could see it. That was the thing Anna held dear._

_"Yes," Anna said, making up her mind. "I give you my blessing in asking Elsa her hand in marriage."_

"Anna?"

Anna zoned back into her current reality where Elsa was waiting patiently for a response. She shook her head, insisting that she was just playing around. She decided that Henrik would be the one to tell Elsa, not her.

Though an idea popped into her head.

"The palace gardeners wanted to see you in the gardens," Anna said, positive that she was being very convincing. "They said it was about . . . magnolias?" She hoped that Elsa wouldn't recognize her lie.

"All right," said Elsa, looking at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Good night, Anna."

"'Night, Elsa."

As Elsa disappeared down the hallway, a breath of relief came to Anna. Deciding that everything was settled and done for the evening, she went to go find Kristoff.

**.:.^*^.:.**

The palace gardens were dim and empty, with the exception of the blooming flowers and vegetation. In the pale moonlight, Elsa could still make out the vibrant violets and ravishing roses huddled together in arrangements along the sides of the walkway. Drops of clear water sat on the healthy green strands of grass, so Elsa refused to step on it. Her suspicion grew as she traveled deeper into the garden, seeing no signs of castle servants under the drooping willow trees. The only sounds were splashes in the small pond in the back of the garden and the quacks of the ducks swimming in it.

But after a while, a whistle tuned to her ears. She followed it to the gazebo towards the back of the garden, where a tall silhouette leaned against the wood. She recognized it.

"Henrik, what are you doing up at this hour?" Elsa asked, coming next to him.

"Might I remind you that the scenery in Arendelle is glorious?" he said, stuck in awe as he stared at the full moon hiding in the leaves of the trees.

"Why yes, I suppose it is."

"It's funny."

"What's funny?"

Henrik sighed, looking down at the grass. "I used to be so confident with the words I spoke to you. I flirted shamelessly with you, but now, I-I can't even get a few words out." Elsa looked up at him, alarmed.

"Okay," he said finally after piecing himself together. He knelt down on one knee and reached into the satchel hanging from his left shoulder. "Do you think this'll fit you?" He wasn't holding an engagement ring, he was holding a pair of white shoes with small heels. "They belonged to my mother. I doubt you two would share a foot size, but they wouldn't fit Yvonne, so."

Elsa sighed and agreed to try them on. They did fit. When she undid the straps and was ready to hand them back to him, he was still on the ground, now bestowing her with a small black box.

"This also belonged to my mother," said Henrik as he popped open the box. A silver ring decorated with a pearl surrounded by a swarm of diamonds sat in the box. Elsa dropped the shoes, suddenly becoming nervous. "Elsa, we've spent so much time together, whether it was through letters or by talking. I've come to know you. You're a beautiful person. You have such a warm heart, despite what rumors would go around. And you've come to put up with me when most would've given up, which I appreciate. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Flabbergasted, Elsa stared at him, her tight fist resting on her chest. "W-where would we g-get married?"

"Here," he replied, rising from his knee. Telling from his painful expression, the ground was too hard for him. "I would hate to tear you away from your sister. I couldn't bear to. Everything is arranged back home. Everyone knew."

"But you have such a history there . . . and Yvonne . . ."

"It took a while to convince her. Her coronation isn't until spring of next year, but she was willing. She wished us luck. And my history is filled with bad memories. I don't want to walk those halls and relive them, and I certainly don't want you to relive me with me there. I know you have your fair share with Arendelle, but think about it. Leaving Anna behind would be too much for you, you know that."

She nodded solemnly. The accident thirteen years ago in the Great Hall was what haunted her the most. If she had known one slip would've ruined her relationship with her sister, she would've been more careful.

"But it's up to you," Henrik told her. "Whatever you feel more comfortable with, I support you."

After contemplating for a longer moment and finally tossing back whatever malicious thoughts she had, Elsa smiled, taking his hand.

"I will marry you," she confirmed.

* * *

**_Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath_**


	7. Together a Team

**A/N: Just ran out of class to get ahold of some wifi so I could post this ASAP. I know you guys are being so tolerable of me and my rushed/late updating, and I have to say right now, I love you guys so much for that! The only reward I can think of giving each one of you right now is this update, so here it is. I promise we'll ease into the real plot in the next chapter, and it'll get a little mysterious, or mysterious-like . . . however you describe what I have in mind! xD**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney, as mentioned before.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Together a Team_

It took a very short while for all of Arendelle knew of the royal couple's engagement, courtesy of Olaf. It was the biggest news Arendelle received since Elsa's coronation, and possibly taken even more seriously. Seeing that his fiancé had her hands full with the upcoming village garden, Henrik volunteered to take her place for a few days to recognize what needed to be attended to for not only the garden, but their wedding as well. Albeit the pre-wedding activities he enjoyed were the visionary ones instead of the practical ones, he was attentive to all of them for Elsa's sake. Sadly, these additional actions took a toll on his nightly functions. For the four days he took over Elsa's commitment to the garden and wedding, there were four nights of restlessness, wandering around the castle, distraught (if not frustration-fueled) painting, and late-night drinking.

The next day at breakfast, he saw only blackness, drowning in deep sleep. A gentle hand shook his shoulder, whispering his name into his ear. He forced his heavy eyelids to open, awakening to the visual of Elsa's lightly freckled face.

"Henrik?" she asked.

"Hmm?" came his response.

"Are you still tired?"

He lifted his face off the dining table, realizing that it was pressing against a small pool of tea coming from his tipped teacup. He took a cloth from the table to wipe his face clean, then answered sheepishly, "Slightly."

"Slightly?" Elsa repeated, sounding unconvinced.

"Slightly," Henrik confirmed, massaging underneath his right eye.

She sighed, frowning. "Did you get _any _sleep last night?" He nodded. Her frown deepened. "Tatia said you were up painting past midnight . . . and it was barely recognizable as a picture. Just blots and thick strokes of different colors on your canvas."

"Last time I checked, art doesn't have to have any particular meaning." Elsa wasn't amused. She turned the empty chair next to him and sat in it, folding her hands. "I'm _fine._"

"If I knew you would develop insomnia, I would've never passed on my duties to you," she said, shaking her head.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Put everything on yourself," Henrik explained. "You've been under an immense amount of stress with all of this planning and coordinating. Now it's my turn. I want you to relax as I try to even out the responsibility between us. I want us to be a team."

That made Elsa put on a lopsided smile. Henrik was enamored with her lopsided grin.

"Aren't you impressive," she said. "The unfortunate thing about teams, dear, is that they do things _together_. So, I will be attending every meeting you have with you for now on, no exceptions." Elsa got up and exited the room.

He circled the teaspoon in his cup around, trying to get his thoughts together and reflect on the happening events. He was getting _married_, something that his older brother wouldn't have believed without any further proof. Rather rambunctious in his teenage years, Henrik could see why. He used to love wandering around the kingdom in hope of wooing any young maiden he met. He never took anything seriously. He was smart, but he never used his brain when it came to decisions. He figured he didn't need to. He thought he would never be king, since Adrian held the position already. He determined that he would never settle down, seeing no point in it. His brother had everything covered.

It wasn't until his brother died that he decided to grow up. He realized his had a duty to many people. He had to look after his brother's orphaned child. He had to look after a kingdom. But even then, he was still a little full of himself. His advisors suggested that he would be crowned at twenty-one, but he pushed to be crowned right away.

How foolish that decision was! Henrik was now realizing how irrational it was for a seventeen-year-old to run a country. Even after six years, even after it was over and done with, he regretted everything. How could he be so sure that he was now mature enough to get married? How could he be so sure that he would always be there for Elsa? Would he be a good king to Arendelle? He felt that he failed the Northern Isles as soon as he walked into the chapel to be enthroned. And in terms of future events, would he make a good father?

_I made the right choice, _he concluded.

Finishing off his breakfast without dozing off, Henrik later washed his face with ice-cold water to completely wake himself up and got dressed. All the meetings that day were set up for the evening, so his morning belonged to him. Seeing the books scattered on his desk about Arendelle's culture and history, he gathered them up and decided to seclude himself for a while in the portrait hall, a place where he sought peace and comfort while surrounded by art.

After managing to finish up two out of the five books in his custody, Henrik sauntered around the room to wake his legs up. His sauntering converted into pacing. His pacing into pounding, and his pounding led him to walking out of the hall restlessly and seeking counsel. Anna seemed like the ideal consultant, so did Finn, and he was set on talking to either one of them until he saw Kristoff in the courtyard, talking to his reindeer Sven as he fed him carrots.

The two hadn't interacted much when Henrik first visited, and Henrik felt he should have.

Kristoff turned his head, noticing Henrik. His grin came one-sided.

"I meant to congratulate you sooner," he said, making his way over to Henrik. "I'm sorry. I get carried away with the process I have after a harvest the ice."

"Yes, I know about your ice fetish," Henrik said lightly.

"Heh." Kristoff looked down at his boots, a peculiar fashion statement for the aspiring summer, but he seemed comfortable with them. "So, have you two decided on a date yet?"

"We're not rushing, since there's a lot to plan, but July seems like the ideal choice. Elsa thought it would be a good idea to 'replace the bad memory of her coronation with a good one.' Her words not mine."

Kristoff nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Don't be. I think it's the ceremony that's getting to you. Just think of it as you meeting Elsa on the other end of a room . . . about to . . . uh . . ."

" . . . bind our souls as one?" Henrik suggested.

"Yeah. _Something _like that."

Henrik laughed. "I sound like a nut. It's okay, you can tell me."

"You're not a _total _nut, although, you do have your moments." The king shrugged, smiling. The rest of their conversation went along well. They talked about almost every topic that came to mind from Kristoff's relationship with Anna to how the weather was that day. It may have sounded like a boring conversation, but to Henrik, the conversation gave him a chance to mingle with Kristoff and get to know him. As king, he was given many opportunities to get to know anyone besides foreign dignitaries, ambassadors, and rulers. Kristoff's modesty was a pleasant change.

Time caught up with Henrik when a loud gong travelled through the room, coming from the grandfather clock in the parlor. The meeting that shot to his mind was the one concerning the guest list . . . or was it the one about the decor? Whichever it was, he knew he was ready and he knew he could handle it. He said a rushed farewell to Kristoff, promising to meet with him soon, and hurried up the everlasting grand staircase.

Almost out of breath, Henrik met Elsa and an unfamiliar woman in the main library. The room was fairly dim, but light from outside beamed in, casting the right glow on the room and its occupants. A high, mahogany table was positioned by the flickering fireplace, and on side sat Elsa. To her left was an empty wooden chair. Henrik cleared his throat, standing up tall and proudly.

The robust, middle-aged woman across from Elsa rose up, curtseying to him, saying, "Your Majesty." Her hair was pulled into a bun, graying wisps hanging in her face. Round glasses framed her small hazel eyes. She smiled at Henrik, beckoning him to take a seat. He sank into the seat next to Elsa.

"Now that the other half of the royal couple is present," the woman said, sitting back down. "I think it's safe to begin."

"Hanna helped planned my mother and father's wedding and other festivities," Elsa informed Henrik, placing her hand in his. He laced his fingers with hers, reflecting her smile. She turned to Hanna. "But she's know to be lavish about them," she added, laughter in her voice.

Hanna laughed along, folding her hands over the table. "I assure both of you that I won't do anything without your consent." Elsa nodded. Hanna inhaled heavily, as if she were sniffing something, then exhaled dramatically. A smile stretched from both ends of her face. Henrik didn't think it was possible. "I want to incorporate both your interests into everything," she continued, starry-eyed.

"If you don't mind me asking . . . isn't every wedding like that . . . ?" Henrik questioned, creasing his brow.

"No exactly, Your Majesty. Your situation is far different from any other couple I know."

"Our _situation_?"

Hanna nodded. "The Snow Queen of Arendelle is set to marry the Troubled King of the Northern Isles. Bad luck has lingered in your lives for as long as you remember. Queen Elsa isolated herself out of fear of the gift she possessed," she said to Henrik, "and King Henrik has had a string of unfortunate events following him," she told Elsa. "I think this wedding is the opportunity to break those barriers and show the kingdom that the two of you aren't so different from ordinary people."

"I personally think ordinary is overrated," Henrik said.

"But the citizens of Arendelle don't," Hanna pointed out. He frowned. He couldn't wrap his mind around what she was saying. He knew Elsa had already warmed up to her people. Her lifelike statue was proof of that. Why was the past an aspect that determined what happened in the future?

"You're stiff," Elsa said, eyeing Henrik. "Is everything all right?"

Finishing up his contemplation, Henrik nodded. "No worries. Carry on."

"I think the festival tomorrow will be a great place to start. Everyone can see the two of you, talk to you . . ." Hanna's words soon became hazy to Henrik. Unwanted drowsiness washed into him, but he jerked himself up. If he couldn't stay awake during the wedding planning, how would he stay awake during the actual ceremony?

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	8. The First Warning

**A/N: Happy Birthday to LoveisanopenfridgeXD! I hope you and everyone else had a wonderful week! If not, don't worry, guys, summer's almost here! Olaf wouldn't want you guys sad around summertime!**

**Warning: The end of this chapter is not very Disney-friendly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The First Warning_

As the first meeting regarding the wedding closed up with Hanna elaborating the _symbolic qualities _of a color scheme, Kai arrived at the library's door, requesting politely for Henrik to follow him to finish the tailoring for his festival attire. A listless Henrik forced himself to follow, reassuring Elsa with a one-sided grin. Trying to free herself from worries and concerns, Elsa practiced inhaling and exhaling. She needed to relax. If she was going to make it through all the nerve-wracking wedding planning, she needed to be level-headed.

_At the end of the day, everything works itself out, _she thought.

"Your Majesty, would you like your rest before the celebration?" Hanna questioned. Her glasses were in her hands, and she was polishing the lenses with a handkerchief. "We can always pick this up tomorrow."

"I would like that, yes," Elsa said. "Thank you again for helping."

"It's my honor."

Giving a shy goodbye, Elsa left the room, planning on taking it easy before the event later. She ventured to find Anna, whose eccentric optimism was what she needed to draw from. When she was around Anna, even her darkest of moods were lightened and improved.

Though Elsa's knock on Anna's door was barely audible, Anna surprisingly heard her and granted her access. The queen entered her sister's chambers, silently closing the door behind her. Anna was by her bed, surveying two dresses, one held in each hand, most likely determining which to wear to the festival. Anna turned around, a smile growing as she recognized Elsa.

"There she is, the future bride-to-be!" she announced, dropping the gowns on her bed and coming towards her.

"I think there's a possibility you're more excited about this marriage than I am," Elsa said, bringing her arms behind her back and weaving her fingers together.

"No . . . It's just . . ." Anna bit her lip, clasping her hands together with a clap. She giggled. "Okay, okay! Just a _teensy _bit excited. I mean, it's a _wedding_, for crying out loud! What's _not _to be excited about?" When Elsa was about to respond, Anna spoke first. "Well, there's the stress part . . . and the money part . . . Ooh, what's your dress going to look like? 'Cause I had this crazy idea."

"The chambermaids and I are still making arrangements for the dress," Elsa explained, smiling at her spirit. "But tell me your _crazy _idea, Anna."

"You know how you made your coronation gown into that ice dress that stays in your wardrobe and never melts somehow?"

Elsa shrugged. "I have so many . . ."

"Wait, are you being _sarcastic _with me?" Elsa laughed. "Fine then. I just won't tell you my idea."

"Okay, Anna, I'll stop."

Anna smiled again, folding her arms. "All right. So, I was thinking that you can take a random dress and make it like the ice dress, but white, of course . . . unless it's out of your power, of course."

Elsa's smile widened. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Anna."

"Are you being sarcastic again?" Anna asked.

"No, silly," she said with a head shake. "I'll talk to Gerda about it."

Anna clapped in approval, sitting herself on her bed. Elsa sat next to her, eyeing around the room. Even after being in Anna's room multiple times after the Thaw, Elsa still wasn't familiar with the surroundings. It was the room they shared as children, though now it was altered to befit the young princess's style. Looking across from Anna's bed, Elsa could imagine her old bed. Although Anna had woken her up countless times in the middle of the night with either her restless energy or mumbling in sleep, Elsa enjoyed her company. Realizing that her memories were taking a drastic turn, Elsa faced Anna, ready to end the clustering silence. Anna took notice to this.

"How's Henrik taking this all in?" she asked. "I haven't seen him much in the past four days."

"He was handling all the meetings. He thought he was doing good for both of us by taking all the responsibility."

"_Aww_," Anna cooed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "But he has yet to realize that all that isn't healthy for him."

"Oh, I noticed that insomnia thing. I caught him asleep in the parlor the other day. You sure he doesn't have to see a doctor about that?" Elsa shook her head, frowning, slightly embarrassed. She didn't want Anna to get caught in the wedding's downsides. "I know you guys are going to get through this. Elsa, if there's anything I can do in order to help, let me know, okay?"

Elsa's frown loosened into smile. "Of course," she said.

Anna smiled back, then turned to look at the clock leaning against one of the walls in the room. "You should start getting ready. You know how Kai is about punctuality."

"I'll see you there."

**.:.^*^.:.**

Before walking out into the dim corridors, Elsa glanced into her mirror. Her white-blond hair was in a braid going down her back, and a light blue ribbon was making sure it didn't unloose itself during the celebration. A matching blue dress with a black sweetheart bodice covered her body along with its long sleeves and skirt. Her pale hands were uncovered, her engagement ring around her finger, a bold statement for her. She slipped into her low-heeled shoes and breathed.

Led by Gerda and Tatia, Elsa proceeded down the staircase composed yet eager to address her merry subjects, especially after discovering the gift they bestowed her with. What she found amusing was that she could socialize with foreign representatives and royal guests perfectly fine, but when it came to people of her own nation, she never knew what to say or how to act. However, she knew for the first time in a long time that she was ready to talk with them (even if awkwardly).

After waiting by the palace entrance for two minutes, Henrik greeted Elsa with a humble kiss on her forehead, his comfortably warm fingers contrasting on her cold cheek. What Elsa first noticed was his blue doublet that matched her dress.

"You look amazing as always, my queen," he said, holding out his bent arm.

"As do you," she said back, wrapping her arm around his.

The moments after the doors were opened by the guards seemed soundless, but breathtaking. Elsa and Henrik walked down the stairs, through the courtyard, and stopped by the gates. As they opened up, Kai announced the couple's arrival grandly to the waiting group of people. Many of them applauded, most stared, others laughed and smiled, and some did all three. The scene reminded Elsa of the night of her coronation, except she was actually facing this crowed without worries or troubles. She returned their smile. The air was full of passionate joy and jubilation, which boosted Elsa's confidence greatly.

"Queen Elsa, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Is that the ring? My, it's bigger than I imagined!"

"They look so lovely together!"

The amount of compliments being thrown into the air was fascinating. She stared at the faces in the crowd, almost unable to move. She had overcome her fear of such large crowds a while ago, but all the people were just so fantastic . . . and to understand that they were all ecstatic to see her, their queen, and her fiancé, their future king, was awe-inspiring.

It wasn't until Henrik tugged on her arm that she met reality. A path was cleared, leading to the town square. A tall, flower-covered pole stood firmly in the center of the square with colorful ribbons streaming down from it. Music boomed, coming from the small quartet standing beneath a pavilion. Children ran around holding onto the ribbons, playing. Flower petals were being thrown from cottage windows, raining down on everyone present. The awestruck smile remained on Elsa's lips as she took in the new scenery. Everything was decorated so nicely and charmingly. Purple and green, Arendelle's native colors, were recognizable around the square, as were dark and light blue, colors of the Northern Isles' flag.

As the music came to a stop, applause followed. That was the moment Elsa grasped that she had no idea what to say. Thankfully, she wasn't the first one to speak.

"Citizens of Arendelle! Hello!" Henrik said, waving his hands to the crowd. People snickered, Elsa included. "You have no idea what an honor it is to be surrounded by such loving, amazing people. I want more than anything to be the king you desire, since you deserve a king as astounding as your queen. I know it won't be easy to match up to her, as well as the kings of your past, but I will strive toward it. Both Arendelle and the Northern Isles . . ."

"He's just as attractive as they say," a woman in the crowd said as Henrik was speaking.

"Maybe even more," her friend added. Elsa tried to mask her jealousy, knowing it wasn't the time or place for it.

". . . together. All right, let the festival begin!" Henrik finished. The music picked up again. People in the crowd either engaged in conversation or danced. Henrik turned to Elsa, rubbing her arm. "Elsa, are you okay? You're blushing."

"Am I? It must be the humidity," she lied.

"Should I get you some water?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Why are you two just staring there like statues?" Anna appeared in front of the two, but it wasn't her that posed the question. It was Olaf, who came out from behind her dress' skirt. "There's some really nice music playing! C'mon, let's dance!"

"I'm a horrible dancer," Elsa admitted.

"You are _not_," said Anna. "Henrik, talk some sense into her."

"She's right, you aren't _absolutely _horrid, more like _mildly _horrid," the king said. Anna hit his arm. "I'm kidding. You just need practice." He took her hands gingerly, holding them up just as the upbeat music slowed down. "Stay with me, okay?"

Elsa nodded as they started to move at a steady pace. He swayed side to side. She mimicked his actions, trying not to trip over her feet or his. His left hand let go of her right hand and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. Her head laid on his chest, but she kept her eyes open in order to be alert. Elsa felt Henrik's cheek on her temple. Albeit being in public, Elsa felt comfortable with his touch.

Looking up from the cobblestone street, she saw Olaf dancing with Anna in a similar fashion until Kristoff came. Anna embraced Kristoff with a tight hug, making Olaf giggle. Elsa smiled.

"This isn't so bad, right?" Henrik asked, drawing her attention. "The dancing, I mean."

"Careful. I might crush your foot in a few minutes," Elsa warned.

The two chuckled and danced until the music cut off abruptly. The golden sky darkened to amber. At first, Elsa thought nothing of it, but then the sound of a knife being drawn frightened her. The next thing she knew, her vision started to cloud. She wasn't the only one, since there were many complaints of vision failure. Fours screams became audible, followed by choking and coughing.

When Elsa regained her sight, all four members of the band were on the floor of the gazebo, four knifes were stuck in their bodies, blood stained their clothes, and written in blood on the ground in front of them was '_Long live the Queen and King_.'

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	9. Searching for Evidence

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Searching for Evidence_

After the attack, the sky returned to its original golden sunset. The air wasn't as heavy as it was moments ago, even if it concealed a faint tint of stale blood. A frenzy of questions were being thrown around, but Henrik could only catch a few. _What monster would do such a thing? _was one. _Why would they target the band? _was another. The most frequent one asked was _What does this person have against Queen Elsa and King Henrik? _Henrik wondered the same, assertive that he hadn't angered anyone lately . . . then again, maybe the attack at the festival and the attack at the camp were connected.

Guards steered villagers away from the murder grounds and divided into three groups. One group was trusted with the task of hurrying partygoers home, instructing them to lock their doors and keep a look out for suspicious behavior. Another hung around the scene of the murderer a while longer, inspecting the perimeter for traces of clues that led to the suspect, though if the person went through _that _much trouble to perform a stunt like that, they must have been careful with what they left behind.

The last group made sure Elsa, Henrik, and the others arrived back at the castle safely. No one mentioned the incident. Olaf, who wasn't present when it happened, tried to lighten the mood with playful chitchat, and eventually, everyone gave in with the exception of Elsa. The Snow Queen remained quietly in the library, fiddling with the black and white chess pieces across from her. Anna gave Henrik a look, her eyes darting from Elsa to him. He understood what she wanted him to do.

Henrik made sure to break away from the conversation smoothly. He went to sit down by his fiancé. Her ultramarine eyes were dim as they dragged themselves from the chessboard to Henrik's emerald ones. A pale hand was clinging onto her platinum braid, her fingers threatening to unloose it. He touched her wrist, bringing her hand down from her hair.

"Do you want to talk privately?" he whisper-asked, his voice barely audible over Anna's laughter.

She nodded. Both of them acknowledged everyone, a chorus of 'good night's going around. The couple travelled up the stairs in silence, finally making their way to the balcony five minutes later. Henrik was skeptical about being out in the darkness while there was a killer roaming in Arendelle, and feared for Elsa's protection, but he felt a small pang of relief when he looked down from the balcony to see several guards on-watch in the gardens.

He side-glanced Elsa, who had her hands clutched by her chest, one of her signature nervous reactions. He turned to her fully, wanting to reassure her that everything would be fine, but he wasn't completely sure of that.

"Who do you think is responsible?" he asked.

She pondered. Her eyebrows creased at the same time that her eyes narrowed. "I-I'm not sure," she said wearily. "I can't recall anyone who would want to do such a thing."

"If I'm upsetting you, Elsa, I won't ask you about it again," he said, backing up a little. He kept an eye out for any frosting plants or drops in temperature. He had no intention of making her uncomfortable or anxious.

Elsa shook her head, inhaling and exhaling. "No, no. I'm fine. I just need rest after an eventful evening, that's all," she said with a small smile. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips gingerly. He kissed back, of course, but he let her break it. She turned down the hall.

Breathing heavily, Henrik put his hands on his face. He gazed outward towards the gleaming stars that stood out against the off-black background. The only thing he could do before enough information about the events that happened that day could be obtained, he would just have to keep an eye out.

And he didn't like the thought of that at all.

**.:.^*^.:.**

Henrik checked up on Elsa the following morning. He didn't expect her to be lying awake in bed, wrapped up in the blue and lavender fabric of her bedsheets, hands folded over her chest. Her hair almost blending in with the white of her pillow. She beckoned him over to her. He closed the door silently behind him and sat himself on the end of her bed.

"What's an angel such as yourself doing up at this hour?" he asked, smirking.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same question. Remember what we discussed about sleep."

Henrik sighed, laying down next to her. "I know, I know. I'm just saying, there's nothing going on until ten o' clock, so you should take this free time to rest." He tilted her chin, looking at the shadows that rested beneath her eyes. "I think sleep would be good for both of us."

It was quiet before Elsa spoke again. "I want to talk about it now," she said, almost whispering. Henrik shifted on his side to listen, although careful, since he was pressing most of his weight on his weak shoulder. "I thought about it while I was trying to go to sleep last night. I have an idea about two people who might want to pull a stunt like that . . ."

"Who?"

"My first guest would be the Duke of Weselton. I cut off trade between our two kingdoms after he sent his guards to kill me. He isn't very pleased with my choice," Elsa explained. Henrik smiled awkwardly. "Another would be Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. When I accidentally froze Anna's heart, she went to him, her fiancé at the time, to attempt to break the curse, since she was told an act of true love could save her. It turned out he was manipulating her the whole time. He left her in the library to die, then went out onto the fjord to try to kill me. He failed, of course."

"I was never fond of him," Henrik sneered. "When I was very young, his mother would travel with five of her young boys to play with Adrian and I when she had to discuss with my father. The only reason I didn't like him was because he broke my favorite toy."

Elsa laughed. "Wow. He was a monster back then, too."

"Devilish sideburns are the true trait of evil."

"Okay, getting _serious_ now," Elsa said, holding back her laughter. "I don't want to automatically assume those two are behind the attack because we don't have any other evidence to identify the murderer yet."

"And there's no explanation for the sudden change in the sky and everyone's vision failure," Henrik added.

"Right . . . So I have another idea. I know a place where we can get some answers referring to that. Get dressed and meet me by the stables in a hour."

**.:.^*^.:.**

"Where do you two think you're going?" Anna jumped out from behind a stable door, startling the two. She narrowed her eyes, wagging a finger at them. "A secret rendezvous, huh? I didn't think you were the rule-breaking type, Elsa. Henrik? Not so much," she added nonchalantly.

"Hey! I've changed . . . somewhat," Henrik said, murmuring the last part.

"Seriously, where are you guys going? Don't you have wedding plans?"

Henrik faced Elsa, who was deep in thought. Matter of fact, he didn't know where they were going either, but he trusted Elsa and knew it would benefit the search for the murderer. But what if this was a dangerous place? Would Elsa put her younger sister at risk?

"I know, Anna, I'll tell you later. This is just something Henrik and I have to take care of," Elsa said, resting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"But there's a murderer on the loose," she pointed out. "I'm not letting you travel alone."

"Anna, _please_. Trust me. I'll be safe. I have my powers and Henrik has his sword." Henrik pulled his sword out of its sheath for emphasis. Anna's stiff posture loosened up.

"Just be careful, Elsa."

Elsa and Anna embraced as Henrik put his sword back. When Anna said goodbye and went back to the courtyard, he assisted Elsa onto her horse. Once he was on his own, they were off to their unknown destination.

* * *

**_Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath_**


End file.
